When loading goods to and from a freight transportation vehicle, such as a lorry, a forklift truck is commonly used. Usually, the forklift truck is driven along a loading bay and up to or onto the lorry, as required. The loading bay is therefore usually raised above the ground so that the loading bay and the vehicle are level in order to allow the smooth transfer of goods. However, a raised loading bay is hazardous when not in use. Any personnel operating within the loading bay area, in or out of a forklift truck, may be unaware of the edge of the loading bay. Overstepping the edge is likely to cause injury to the personnel and/or damage to the forklift truck. Furthermore, any forklift trucks travelling at speed may not be able to stop in time before reaching the edge of the loading bay. Permanent barriers are sometimes used to prevent injury or damage caused by overstepping the edge. However, these barriers are usually fixed in place and limit access from the forklift truck and to the lorry. Fixed barriers increase the loading time and require further manual intervention in order to load the lorry.
There is a need to improve the safety and practicality of loading bays so that loading bays are safe when not in use but can be used efficiently when loading freight transportation vehicles.
It is an object of the present invention to attempt to overcome at least one of the above or other identified problems.
It is a further object of the present invention to reduce the risk of damage to machinery operating in loading bays whilst providing the convenience of good access. It is a further object to provide a barrier for temporarily opening a barrier that is easily manufactured and looks and functions like a barrier when closed.